This invention relates to the field of hot dip molding of plastisol articles, and specifically to a process for producing a plastisol article having an outer surface which has the look and feel of suede.
Dip molded plastisol articles have been used as grips for bicycle handles, tools, etc. They have also been used as insulators for beverage cans, cups, and insulated beverage containers such as Thermos.RTM. beverage containers available from The Thermos Company. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,116, which is incorporated herein by reference, a process is disclosed for producing a double dip molded product or article having a solid plastisol first or inner layer and a second or outer layer of a chemically blown plastisol. The two layers are bonded and fused to each other by the process disclosed in the patent. Articles or products made in accordance with the double dip process of U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,116, have an outer surface that is free of craters or blisters. Articles and products made in accordance with that double-dip process work well as insulators and are comfortable to hold, whether the article or product is an insulator or a grip. However, I have found that the aesthetic appearance and the degree of comfort provided by the product or article can be improved by creating an outer surface which has the look and feel of suede. Suede appearing articles are often aesthetically more pleasing than are plastic or foam appearing products. Furthermore, products which imitate a suede feel are easier to grip, in that they will be less likely to slip in a wet hand.